ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Why you delete the talkpages? the interviews were there on your talk page. AND HURRY THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN RELEASE THE MAGAZINE!! 17:26, September 6, 2014 (UTC) We really ought to get it up. I have free time to help with any article atm if you want. And MDM's flash? Nope. And alright I guess I'll just uploading stuff to the wiki already 17:41, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me. And your internet is good now? Nice. How's that Skype coming along? Hopefully so, for your sake, given the number of people who want to hear your supposedly-black voice on the podcast =P Enough to note that the chicken is frying from the electricity in the air being generated from the excitement. very well then. 17:51, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Says the guy who always makes AT&T jokes when we're both in chat. Get on the podcast one day and I'll check for myself if you're really as black as they say you are. Cool. Mics are replaceable anyways. Hope to see you soon on the podcast (figuratively) =) Whoreface, I saw Mega is quitting the magazine. So while thats regrettable, what would you say to me switching to TMITM next month considering I don't watch the anime anymore and I am a manga buff?-- Give me like 12 hours or so. Do you need any help in that time? I'm all set with my article. Btw, if TMITM isn't going to be written this month, if you're willing to push the publishing date back by a few days, I can get it written for this month only, and then if God so desires I'll take over TMITA, or w/e the fuck is going on. 11:46, September 30, 2014 (UTC) mostly done. just gotta finish the polls and the images for tmitm 12:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Just have one last episode to do but I'm at work so I can't get it done until tonight. Raven and you need to get your articles done. As for Mega, he did his article (albeit making it super short) and said in it he is leaving after this month (while simultaneously telling everyone the blogs suck and he doesn't like any of the new users).-- When the fuck did I say these blogs suck? Maybe you misunderstood, but I was talking about Wikia in general: "I'm kinda bored with wiki already." And by the blogs, I mean every other shit that people seem to make on the spot, not like before, where we would actually put some thought into making a theory blog for fuck's sake. "Some people are cool and everything, but wiki in general has become boring to me. I still go on wiki and help out when needed, but just not as eagerly as back then. Some people are a pain in the ass, too." Where in that sentence did I say something about new users? To be honest, you're one of the users who made the FT wiki a boring place for most of us. If I joined the Mag team, it's because I enjoyed at least this blog that remained from the originals, and every month I comment and have nothing but nice things to say about these blogs. If I'm leaving the Mag team, it's because, like I say, I'm "dragging it down" and don't have time. So before you go and tell Rai that I "don't like new users" and said the "blog sucks," do some research. 15:20, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Apologies, but I've spent the last 3 days in the hospital because I got infected by some shit I ate and in fact I'm not out yet, so I'll not be able to publish my article this month. Sorry for the inconvenience 15:45,9/30/2014 Okay whore, I'm done with my article. There are 9 images I uploaded here that you need to transfer to the wiki when you put the magazine together. FUR is done on them so copy and paste-- TU prize So in an effort to attract people to my article, I want to do Mega's prize thing, but adjusted slightly: chat mod for 24 hours; de-mod any mod of your choosing for an hour (or so); or have a mod ban the person you find the most annoying for one hour while they are able to join chat. I don't have any other way to attract people to the article or to the wiki in general, but it might be a good way to encourage people to go on chat and communicate and for people to read the whole magazine, because I don't think an "honorable mention" in the next issue alone will do anything worthwhile. I know Carry used to do arts for people, but by god that takes up a lot of fucking time, and time is what I can't afford to spare. I want to know what you think of this, since it's all I've got and I can't give out moderator rights. It's just a once-a-month thing, so I don't think it'll bring any harm, but hey, I want to hear your thoughts too. 08:22, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure, but unless you want me to make something completely from head then you should tell me what you want it to look like or something. 13:07, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Then how's 4 hours starting when the user in question requests it? But their ability to request ends at 00:00 UTC on the last day of the month. That way people with different timezones can have a little flexibility, but 4 hours is short enough to where any of you 5 can be contacted. 19:26, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Cool, so the winner was Fi, so I'll ask her when she's available what she wants to do, then I'll make an official announcement as to what the prizes are next issue. 23:27, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Then I'll just see what I can come up with later in the month 00:05, October 3, 2014 (UTC) NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 says the guy who hasnt even started his articles yet-- /*appears* Fuck you :) *disappears* 01:39, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Mine's ready, I'm just waiting for you slowpokes >_> 09:01,10/26/2014 You should make that the ringtone on your phone, seeing as you're slower than all of us combined. :*dumps a bucket of water on Rai* >_> Hi Jakuwhore, everyone has started or completed their articles already except for you so this is a reminder that everything needs to be done by the 30th. Tick tock-- And what about Fairy Interview?-- :D-- Help Hey man. I set up the magazine layout for tomorrow's release. However, my article is having some issue. I can't seem to figure it out and neither could Reli a few weeks ago. Maybe you could have a look? I left it here. here you go asshole 02:38, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Use this :3 03:22, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I saw. Thank you. This'll be fine on the main wiki, right? Yes, I was. I was just not sure of it. No worries, I see you've taken care. I'm at work, but it depends on what you need. I'm happy to copy over articles, but you'd have to do the images. I'll start now and message you when I'm done. hmmm then i guess its just not meant to be XD 05:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Done. and I just noticed that our wiki has A LOT of images. remember when that one guy said that we should have like only 1/3 of images as the amount we have of pages? XD we showed him! we have times more images than pages! 15000 images to 3000 pages :P 05:47, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Done. You guys need to take care of the cover and the ad though. Lemme know if there's anything small I can do. I think I just fell 20 mins behind my work schedule XD ok so i just went to check other wikis: naruto: 7k, bleach: 14k, avatar 7k and one piece 16k (only by around 400 images though, and they also have about 1 thousand more pages than us so...) yeah, we awesome. 05:55, October 31, 2014 (UTC) you never upload shit. 06:02, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ok well its 2am and i got class in the morning. good night and happy halloween. 06:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Magazine promotion on Twitter? Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Reply I'm already done with everything on my end. You know it. Also, I'm seeing a bit of an issue on the magazine page. Be awesome yourself and see if you can figure out the issue. Thanks. Thanks. Btw, I think Reli's in Miami atm hitting on men. He said he was going there and was doing his stuff early, so if there's anything of his left undone, he may not get to it. K I'll fix this. I hate coding ( ._.) 18:18,11/30/2014 /*stalks you and Prime's talkpages*/ I'M BACK BITCHES!!! I was only there for 2 days but with the long hours of the trip it turned out like 4 :P 18:22, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm 80% done whore >_> 18:29, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I did add the 1st in the place I had to, but when I add the second one, it just appears as text ( ._.) I'm a newb so I'll leave it in your hands if that's okay with you. 18:31,11/30/2014 November's Umneilicious Hey there. I wasn't able to draw up a comic on time due to unforeseen circumstances, but I will have a page to post for the magazine, so be sure to include it~ [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 18:41, November 30, 2014 (UTC) you are so pessimistic >_> 18:50, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Lol that's ok, after all I just finished my modifications so I'm ready to go when you guys are. 16:04,12/1/2014 CoA Just uploaded today. Thought you may wanna put it in the Chamber of Art. Here and here you can find a few more things for consideration. Good luck on your articles. Update Ill have my article done tomorrow. Wrath has food poisoning so he will finish his when he feels better. In the meantime, this is your reminder that you write Fairy Interview-- A) It's TMITA ;D B) I'll put some gifs in there to sum up the episodes...I'll have to take the lazy way out this month. =/ 23:20, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Article I know, that's what I'm known for, besides my handsomeness ;D 23:24,12/2/2014 i'm on it whore. just looking for some nice pics 23:51, December 2, 2014 (UTC) done. 00:52, December 3, 2014 (UTC) we haven't gotten any christmas art so there's nothing else to use :P 00:45, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Bitch, I was the first one done. :D 23:46, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I know, I just like to steadily increase my hubris every month. ( ^_^) 00:00, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Well duh, I am a Raikoben. (~^_^)~ 00:05, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and I've become seriously forgetful now. Thanks, hoe. >_> 00:09, December 29, 2014 (UTC) It'll be done. And how are the Corner, Fairy Interview and the CoA coming along? Yo! 3 words to describe Santa plz ;D 11:49,12/29/2014 If you want, I can fake a bunch of "Dear Jakky" questions by tomorrow. Oh, and don't forget about Supernatural either. Alright, I'm done. See if you've gotten any others by now. If not, I can fake a few more. Jakuwhore, I finished with my article so I think, if you are done with yours, then we are ready to publish-- 25 minute reminder. Why is Skype telling me today is your birthday? Tree Article Hey dude. So, remember that Family Tree thing you guys were planning way back when but gave up on? What do you think about making it a new article and featuring a different generation month-by-month? We'll tell made-up stories about them and stuff, maybe throw in diagrams or w/e at some point for illustration. Let me know what you think. That's just what I wanted to hear. I'll have an article about our wiki's first generation done by the end of the month and if you wanna make changes, feel free. Family Tree Since I'll be less active next weekend, I've gotten to work on the Family Tree article we discussed last week. Any chance you could restore the prototype on the Business wiki and/or put it on the Dragon Test wiki? Thanks a ton, Rai. The old nature of that stuff shouldn't be an issue. I'll cut the irrelevant users from the final versions but I'm only doing generation one this month, ending around the arrival of Reli and Jabberjay, who begin generation two. I've also copied out all the content from that old stuff, so feel free to re-delete it if you want. The article will be done by the end of the month. :Also, thanks for the template-making offer. I'll take you up on it eventually. Article I noticed you've got a few articles that seem to be time-takers. Since I've dropped Gate of the Horoscope, I'm happy to take over one to free you up, if you're cool with it. I was thinking CoA since I'm already browsing DeviantArt quite a bit, or you can make an offer. Let me know whenever. Also I got a snapchat recently. I'm still interested in seeing your nappy hair, lol. Username: thekingofuncool Huh...and I got a haircut 2 days ago and apparently so did Reli last week. Seems like it's just that time of year. And awesome. I'll accept it before going to bed. And sure, I'll take over Fairy Interview from next month onwards. That should let me contribute a bit more while still freeing you up. Re: Well, I was in the bus riding home from work when you wrote that message. Right now, I'm just eating dinner. You? Cool. I'll at least be happy to help with the February issue if it's actually published on time. Let's see how it works. =) React to this! Hey, dude. I've got an article this month that I'm testing the waters on. I may or may not continue depending on feedback. Do me a favor and go here. Everyone has different questions. Write your answer in the appropriate user box. You've got 10 days before we have to publish. Thanks in advance. Thank you~ Go. Erza 3 words for her pls 11:32,2/27/2015 Late on the magazine Wanna place any bets on exactly how late? =P Tomorrow afternoon or tonight if you want me to rush and do it sloppy-- Mine's completed since two days ago :P 09:04,3/1/2015 Let's hope so. Let me know if you need help. Here you go! http://ftmagazine.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Umneilicious/February_2015 Jakuwhore, I have to push my readiness back to tomorrow. Something is going on with my computer and its moving at a snails pace. It takes 5 minutes for one page of the manga to load. In the meantime, tell Reli to do his shit.-- idk u left me that message before or after the snapchat message but if its after, then I'll get it done tonight. 01:41, March 2, 2015 (UTC) done 03:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Got my computer working but its late. ETA 14 hours on being done.-- You should do technical updates this month since Wrath is MIA-- Just so you know, I don't carry my tab to work, so I can't check snapchat from here. I've told you before, I don't have a smartphone anymore. And yes, I'll get on it. Any e.t.a on publishing? What about the anime article? Your corner? You really should =/ And alright about the anime article. We'll just have to create some text about its cancellation and use Reli's images for illustration. Great. And I just did the tech updates. There wasn't much and I'm at work, so sorry if it's not up to snuff. Great. Let me know if there's something else you need. You're still awake? College work? Well, I dunno Japanese, Spanish or Biology, so let me know if you want help publishing the magazine. Unfortunately, that would be impossible, since I'm at work and can't download them to a work computer. I can copy over article content if you want. If that won't work now, that's alright then. Good luck. Awesome! You're finally using your hands for something other than jerking off =D Oh you and your stereotypes XD Another reaction Hey dude. When you get the chance, go here. Fairy Interview March Let's go. 3 words For Wendy pls 15:48,3/29/2015 March Done http://ftmagazine.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Umneilicious/March_2015 [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 18:27, March 29, 2015 (UTC) sorreh. :3 but at least you got other nice comics, yuh? :D [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 22:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Template Here ya go. Edit: I changed some questions. Choko (talk) 17:59, March 30, 2015 (UTC) SM, March Issue I'm going to need you to postpone the mag a few days. This'll be the first (and probably last for quite some time) time I ask you this, but I can't finish writing TMITA because school work is pretty piled up. At the latest, it'll be Friday when it's done, but I know I can't get it done any earlier than tomorrow night/Thursday morning. >_< 04:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Misk is going to make me gifs tomorrow. Reli is on his way to NY though so I don't know if there are even headers yet. 22:40, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Whoreface, 1. Stop stealing my insults e_e 2. Reli I know didnt make my headers as he fell for my prank ^_^ , he said so. So yeah. We have to wait until he is back to get those.-- This month Hey Rai. I'm sorry about this but I don't see myself finishing the Family Tree article this month. Unfortunately, some stuff happened. React and Fairy Interview are done though. Please don't wait up for me when it comes to publishing, and I hope you understand. Have a nice day. Thanks Rai. And it's Brevolution (breast revolution) time on the wiki. You ought to join it. You can use ass too, if you're an ass man. I'm not assuming, lol. I'm leaving it open for the possibility. Hi whoreface, we are just waiting on you now. Make sure to tell everyone the reason the magazine is so late is because you got laz :)-- Then lets get it done and published tonight so you can go cry about that girl leaving your show :P-- I can publish it if you want-- April Go here. I have projects due this week and finals all up into next week. I'll do what I can. 22:55, April 28, 2015 (UTC) My articles require more time than yours do. So it'll either be tomorrow or Thursday that I write them, if at all. Scholarship to maintain means no screwing around~ 23:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I wish I could say I was joking... ( _ _) 23:32, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Wtf, are you trying to get a bachelor's in 3 years or some shit? >_> 00:04, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I hate school so I just wait until I care enough to take any classes that I think are interesting. 18-21 credits is just suicide. 00:12, April 29, 2015 (UTC) You know that they advise students who have 14+ credits not to have a job, right? School is your job. 00:48, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Attaboy. :D 00:57, April 29, 2015 (UTC) That's...not likely to happen for anyone. Sorry man =D Well on the bright side for me, I don't have to work tomorrow! And we have an office party tonight at some pub, so here's hoping something fun happens and we can write on the weekend! Fairy I. April Also this. I had some major computer problems tonight. I'll be staying up until the ass-crack of dawn typing up my articles. Just for you. ( .___.) 00:23, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Bitch, I don't love you so Im going to do the last 3rd of my article in the morning since you aren't done and Reli hasn't done any of the images yet and you didn't wish me a happy birthday. Have fun. Im going to sleep :)-- So, which of your wiki avatars would you say is the character whom you most associate yourself with? Eh...Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Yoruichi, Mirajane, e.t.c. Which do you say is the one most associated with you. New Article Go vote here pl0x. Move your vote template to where you want it and put your thoughts.-- Fairy Interview Go here. Also, I meant the above question in both ways, I guess. As far as other people go as well as what you yourself think. :Future projects. Thanks, btw. Juvia You know what to do ;D 09:43,5/24/2015 May Time to react. I'll try to be done by tomorrow (night? I hope ( ._.)) but no promises. I'll do as much as I can now before bed. 02:47, May 26, 2015 (UTC) After the couple debacles I don't blame you. >_> 02:51, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Be a good sport and find the problem, would you? Im busy writing about One Shots-- I feel as though you are misinformed as to when Hiro's bday is because that was on May 3. I'm curious to why tomorrow is the deadline :P - Gray I have to finish my article early this time, so y'all hoes better send me 3 words soon >_> 09:23,6/3/2015 June Since I was out of work, I did the set up for the June interview. Take care of it by the end of the month. Idea for article Yo whore, you aware of the death battle series? I was thinking that just maybe, it could work for a column in SM. The same procedure will be followed: presenting all the canon abilities and feats of each character, and then writing a short scenario on how I think the fight would play out. If it happens it'll be in July or August, but I wanted your take on the idea first :P 18:33,6/18/2015 BA Hades vs Jellal place your vote-- React React in June. Don't forget about the Fairy Interview either. just letting you know right now that i'll only be able to the cover this month. so you should find someone to replace me in everything else i do :/ 00:43, June 29, 2015 (UTC) kewl 00:53, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: :You already messaged Misk about doing TMITA cause Wrath is not around. Need someone to do Tech Updates? Hey, I don't think there's going to be an article from me this month.. but I did fill out the Battle Arena and the React! [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 10:14, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Cover Hey Rai so i just uploaded the cover for the next issue but all the time my covers when put in the magazine they seem to look a bit low quality-ish. so i also uploaded the cover in size 630px exactly the size we use in the magazine. so if we use the large one it would look at bit lq in the magazine but if people click on it to see it better they can see it all in real hq and its great. but if we use the smaller one then in the magazine it looks hq but if you click on it its the same smaller size. use whichever one you want 12:20, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright then. I'll be done with it by tomorrow. 100% Done. 19:30,6/29/2015 Aight, so I think the anime article is done. Sorry, I had to copy paste the final episode from my weekly review, I had no power left to make up something new xD Anyways, the dead links are either missing graphics (Reli needs to deliver, I believe) or images that are already uploaded at FT wiki, I didn't bother putting them up here. On the other hand, I've uploaded a few images here that will then need moving to the main wiki. Well, let me know if there are any issues. xD 18:27, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Whoreface, I saw this and had to share http://imgur.com/a/tum01 -- Re: Yummy Haha, sure, I got nothing better to do all day. But.. uhhh... what's React? Lol, I never read that article XD Btw, what are you going to do about contents, ad, and all of TMITA and TMITM's images? Cause they're not up :P Also, is Choko or someone doing Pollbender, 'cause I can do that one too ;) 05:26, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Lol, let me get up my React and whatever the other article thingy was and I'll do the titles. I've done them before anyhow, so... 05:33, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I looked at BA, but I won't, because my vote goes to Hades too. Seriously, it's a terrible match up. Jellal v Laxus, or Jellal v Jura (for reals) or even Jellal v Erza would be a better fight and more debatable than this :/ Just sayin' 06:15, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I agree with the OP and after-timeskip stuff, but if we're counting that you have to count both participants as after the timeskip, so Hades gets training and the point becomes rather moot. Plus, Hades took on and defeated Makarov, all of Team Natsu, Laxus, Natsu plus Laxus power, then had his heart destroyed and then took on all of Team Natsu again and only then did he fall. Feats-wise, he is the best villain so far in FT, and, as much as I love Jellal and think he's also one of the strongest Mages in FT, Hades takes this. Even without his heart (and therefore without his Demon Eye power) I think he'd give Jellal a run for his money. Can't you just change the pair and have everyone re-vote?? 06:56, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, the debate really got people going and drew in a lot of users who might otherwise have not commented, which is why I think it'd be best to change it. Ultear vs Mira would also be interesting >:P Anyways, is God doing the two latest chapters for TMITM? Cause if not I'm not making headings for them and I'll move onto TMITA. 07:12, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Work & Food :I said pre-work browsing, not concurrent to work. ::I don't care to know about your breakfast. :::I've obviously heard that phrase before (born in Canada). Have you never expected me to retort with fat jokes when you bring up food? ::::Forgotten my surprisingly white-sounding voice already, have you? Guess we should have a chat some time. :::::It really has. You got a microphone and decent connection? And my old laptop went out on me, but luckily I have my tab. If you secure a mic, let me know and we can invite the cool people for a chat over Skype. Do keep me updated. It has indeed been ages. :Also, is MDM doing a Flash this month? ::Ah that penguin XD :::Eh...yeah. That's the animal we associate Misk with. 3 words It's Sting's turn! 17:01,7/17/2015 Shared Image Repository Jakuwhore, I remembered something that could make our lives a hell of a lot easier here. There is something called a shared image repository, where images can be shared between two wikis. If you special:contact and request it, it will make it so any image uploaded here is used on FT wiki and any image uploaded there can be used here without uploading to both sites.-- That I do not know of. I am not sure if the images uploaded to one site appear in the recent changes of the other site, BUUUUTT, image uploads are only viewable in recent changes iirc and the only people on the wiki that use recent changes are me and Reli, meaning if someone wanted to see the images, they would have to search and know what they are looking for. Plus the only spoilerish shit is yours and relis images, and the both of you always upload like the day of publishing. So really, there isn't anything to worry about.-- Ill Special:Contact and get exact details on this-- Jakuwhore: "Hey Real Godisme, Thanks for contacting us. Would I be correct in thinking the idea is that Fairy Tail Wiki would be set up to allow use of Sorcerer Magazine Wiki's images. If so, this would be essentially invisible on FT Wiki. The only times it would become noticeable is when a SM Wiki image is used on FT Wiki, since the file page for it would basically say "this came from SM Wiki". Does this help answer your question? Best regards, George Marbulcanti (Kirkburn) Wikia Community Support" So basically it isnt in Special:NewFiles and not on RC. Put in a request for it-- Battle Arena Vidalus vs Erigor. Go vote. -- I'm happy to. Any particular date you need it by? It'll be done by then in that case. We should make jackets to give out to people when they save you XD Gonna be expensive though =P. Btw, have you made your account here yet? Also, I messaged you on the wiki. Well, message me as soon as you make your account then, and I'll be sure to add you. I'm almost done with my article so I'm pretty sure I'll be ready to publish by the 31st :P 12:07,7/24/2015 Re: Well, I can't write the Family Tree this month, but I'll have something else done in its place. Tristan The following is not a joke: #In some kind of online relationship with Umnei. #Lolicon I got another screenshot I'll give you in a while. Until then, tell me if there's anything else in particular you need. Alright, I'll send the other screenshot when I get back home. July Stuff Please fill in your parts of React and Interview. Also, is Wrath doing his articles or should I cover for him? Cool. Let me know how it goes. More Hopefully, the above two images are more good info on Tristan and how he thinks. No problem, dude. Btw, you overwrote MDM's pic with your latest upload. Mind fixing that? Also, do we have a Flash this month? That's unfortunate. Anyways, remember to do react and the interview. I'm off to bed shortly. Wrath I guess I can cover the Technical Updates. But I thought it'd be cool if instead of one person doing the TMITA, multiple people did a different episode. What do you think? CoA We've had this image featured in the article before. Let's just say that 1) A certain user will be arrested and 2) It's not completed. Even though the edit summary said "Set-up"? Yet you cared enough to read my actual article and assess its completion? And you haven't yet turned to stone? Why are you still up at this time, though? Finally on vacation then? Nice. Wish I could take one but alas, there's a lot of people at my house. How long till you go back? Damn, you must really wanna be a surgeon. Has Grey's Anatomy had that heavy of an impact on you? Nothing wrong with it. You know, a lot of people say they became doctors cause of Dr. McCoy in Star Trek. Similarly, a lot of people say they became stock brokers because of Charlie Sheen and Michael Douglas in Wall Street. And as you love to say/eat: potato; potahto. XD Re: already did contents, all the tmit images, not doing ad cuz nothing to do, already did my tmita entry just waiting for someone to make the page so i can put it there, already did interview. i only gotta do the react and the polls 19:59, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Working on it hoe, have TMITM saved to a word document-- I'm ready to publish as far as I'm concerned! 22:32,7/30/2015 I'll have my stuff done soon. Reli said he'd do Pollbender. Also, since the Cana cosplay you selected has been used before, consider replacing it with this one. I can search for more if you'd like. Anytime. Remember to fill in your React and Fairy Interview too, btw. :I'm done with my stuff. August React Yo, Rai, let's react for August. 3 words Ultear. 3 words. Pronto ;D 08:25,8/20/2015 Battle Arena August Ikaruga vs Kagura-- August Interview Here are the questions for August. Hey D: I'm finished too! 13:30,8/30/2015 Well, you said "the only people who have gotten anything done, so my point still stands :P besides, God didn't even send me a message about the Battle Arena, how should I know it's up?( .__.) 19:02,8/30/2015 That's good enough, as long you're wrong and I'm right all's okay in the world ;D 19:34,8/30/2015 Cosplay All uploads from the last month or two: one, two, three and four. Happy to look for more. Re: Yeah, so, don't forget to react for August. Also, here are the interview questions for August. 3 words Mirajane :3 11:37,9/24/2015 September Time to react in September. Battle Arena September Wendy vs Lucy --